In the Tallest Tower
by Raine Ito
Summary: Ever since the destruction of ShinRa, Elena's been alone. When her health begins to deteriorate, it's of no great interest. But when those who should be dead suddenly aren't, and her will to live revives, can she live? CHAPTER THREE NOW UP!
1. To See or Not to See

_Love and reason keep little company nowadays._

_-A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Elena woke up in a cold sweat.

She couldn't see at all. Everything was pitch black upon black, looming around and over her like a menacing cloud of foreboding. Yet…she could hear the birds outside her window, chirping, as they always did, irritatingly mocking her own dreariness and gray demeanor. But now…it must be morning. Everything about the sounds she heard indicated the break of day, as she'd listened to it so many times. She could smell the sun-warmed scent of the outdoors through her open window. But the world was still black.

Rubbing her closed eyes with her fists, she blinked into the endless darkness, but it did not give or ebb away. Elena slid unceremoniously out of bed, crawling on hands and knees near what she knew to be her small cot. She met the displaced, mildly fuzzy coverlet with her searching hands, and held it to her face, suddenly frightened of the fear. She, Elena, ex-Turk, could not fear. She could not be afraid.

She groped for the light switch on the wall of her tiny apartment, knowing where it was from having fumbled to find it in the middle of the night for three years. When her fingers connected with it, she flipped it, and then closed her eyes, expecting to have to grow accustomed to the blinding light that would so contrast the darkness that she saw, and knew, and felt. But when she slowly blinked them open, there was nothing. And then she began to worry. 

Numbly confused, she sat down on the cot again, bumping her arm into the bedside lamp. Futilely, she tried flipping it on and off, but it provided no cercise from the black. Was she blinded then? By what? She blinked frantically, rubbing and clawing at her apparently useless eyes until they were red and irritated from the procedure. Squeezing out one solitary tear, she tracked it's passage down her cheek with a forefinger, her mind toiling to take in this new development, this new impediment to her livelihood.

But then, she thought, what does it really matter? Ever since The End, I've been gone. In her mind, she called it that, because it had ended everything. The flames still flickered in the back of her now sightless eyes, seeing through her mind and memories. Somewhere, the will to get up every morning still lingered, and the desire to eat, and walk, and live remained. But was she really living? Elena debated the concept with herself. How long had it been since she had laughed? Since she had loved? So this loss of sight, compared to the loss of true life, seemed of little significance. 

Still…perhaps it would pass? She hoped so, suddenly wanting very much to see the sunrise outside her window, a sight she had viewed with little interest for three years, day in, day out. Walking to the sink, arms outstretched in front of her, she splashed water over her face, but it produced no results. Well, there it was, then. She couldn't see. For how long it would last, she didn't know. Sagging back down onto her bed, she buried her face in her hands. Doesn't really matter, she thought. I might as well go back to sleep.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

It only really hit her when she woke again, and couldn't tell what time of day it was. She beat at her face with her hands, until her eyes threatened to burst forth. She couldn't see, couldn't know, couldn't move, couldn't go out into the streets because she wouldn't be able to tell, wouldn't know. Rocking back and forth on the bed, she shook her head back and forth, asking why, and how, and if she really deserved it. What had she ever done? But that was a stupid question, she knew, even to ask of herself. She knew what she'd done. She'd killed, she'd ravaged, and she'd been proud of it. She still was, in a way. It had been her life, her glory, her time to shine. She had been one of the Turks, the elite, the feared, and the known.

Now…now she was just the woman who lived upstairs, whom the little children ran away from. It had only been three years…but it felt like forever, like decades decay, rotting away in the highest room of the tallest tower, waiting for her prince to come and find her. That was one thing her mother had always warned her about, she randomly recalled. Never wait for the prince on his shining horse. She could do it all herself, she'd never need a man's assistance. And she'd held up her mother's faith, to some degree. 

But she'd had her princes. And they'd been fine ones, too…the best friends anyone could have. They'd had their fights, the four of them, sure. But how could anyone, living together, fighting together, growing together, have hated? They'd grown into one being, one predictable heart, and then Tseng had died…it had all gone downhill from there. Those others had gotten involved, and Rufus Shinra…he'd wanted too much, too fast, had stretched them too far. He got his just deserts. But Reno and Rude hadn't deserved it. She hadn't even seem them go down…and then the building was burning to the ground, and she was alone. She'd been alone, always alone, for three years. 

Her mother was right. You couldn't rely on the princes. But she missed them, all the same. Crawling out of bed, she crumpled to the floor, lying spread-eagled on her battered carpet, facing the ceiling. She wondered, briefly, if perhaps this was her own punishment, this isolation, this solitary confinement within walls, and within herself. But she couldn't go out, because people still knew, and hated, and hated, hating so much that it consumed them like the frustration was consuming her. The Heroes ran the world, now. They thought they'd saved everyone. No, she was trapped in this quiet little building, on this quiet little street, where no one knew her, because no one had taken the time to care.

And she was so very, very tired. 

(Yes, this was short. Don't worry, it's only the Prologue. J)


	2. Grasping at Shadows

Much as she didn't wish to leave her apartment, Elena could not go on indefinitely without food. The largest problem was, when she finally gave in to the hunger the next day, she still couldn't see. She managed to struggle out of her apartment door, but once in the hall, she was at a complete loss. Coming from one end of the fifth floor corridor, she could hear some rising noise, some sort of commotion. She decided to make her way towards that, and stumbled awkwardly in the direction that she hoped would take her there. It didn't. She banged her arm painfully on the wall, and couldn't suppress a little irritated cry. How was she to live this way?  
  
Elena corrected her direction, using the wall for support and guidance, running her hands along the nicks in the painted coating as she tried to keep a stately pace, unsure if anyone was watching. Not that anyone would notice her...she hoped. She didn't want to be noticed, not like this, in this state, with no vision or co-ordination, and very little mind left. It was odd, though. For the past three years, up until now, she'd craved any sort of recognition. Too much spotlight, she supposed, brought a person to expect it from people. But now, all she wanted was to get her breakfast and retreat back the relative safety of her lair.   
  
As she walked, the sound increased, encouraging her, indicating that she must be getting closer to her destination. She only hoped that her destination provided some means of nourishment. She supposed she'd have to get used to this, that she'd learn, somehow, how to interact with her surroundings, though she wanted to keep those interactions as minimal as possible. There were blind people in the world, everywhere, successful and happy, she knew. Weren't there? But what could she do? She just wanted to be left alone...but would she survive it? The human being did crave the outside world, and she, retreating inward, would hasten her demise. Or should she?  
  
Even as she thought about this, however, her attention was diverted by the fact that the sounds, once distant, were now much louder, too loud to assume that they were increasing because she was nearing them. There were angry voices, shouting, yelling, a woman screaming. Elena stopped in her tracks, hesitant, wary, and reached towards her waist for her gun. Gone. It wasn't there. Frantically, she groped for it, and realized she'd left it in her room, on the counter. She turned to run back for it, but again drove herself into a wall. Her arm smarted with redoubled pain, and she sagged, even as a burst of noise and activity erupted around her. They were upon her. Were they armed? How many were there? Why couldn't she see? The frustration was too much to bear. She backed herself against the wall.  
  
A voice was discernable above the others. It was the woman Elena had heard screaming, shrill and frantic. "Get him! Get him!"  
  
A man's voice, louder, sounding overstressed, answered her. "Are you crazy? He's armed! Let him go!" There was a crashing sound next to her, and she jumped away from the wall, tripping in her haste to get away, and crashing to the floor. She was down now, down, with no weapon, with no means of defense, and-  
  
Something hard connected with her midsection, knocking the wind out of her. A small 'oomph' accompanied the object, and then, a few seconds later, a large thud that shook the ground a little. Elena scrambled backwards, trying to gain purchase on the floor, and to bring herself to her feet. "Get him while he's down!" Someone called, and a rush of activity knocked Elena over again. Someone stepped on her hand, and she quickly snatched it towards her, reaching the other hand out to push herself off of the floor. As she levered herself upwards, the outstretched hand was grabbed, and she was pulled roughly to her feet.  
  
"What-?" She tried to exclaim, struggling with her unseen attacker. Whoever had grabbed her hand now pulled her forward, violently tugging on her hand when she tried to pull away. "Let go of me!" She roared. There was nothing wrong with her voice, and her attacker stopped for a moment, hesitating before moving on again. She lashed out towards him, or at least, she thought it was a him, but couldn't reach him. Latching on to his wrist, she wrenched it painfully, slowly prying it off of her hand. She wished she could kick outward at him, but, at the pace he was setting, that movement would only send her sprawling. The noises behind them diminished as they left the others in the dust.  
  
Finally, Elena managed to pull the hand away from her, and stumbled backwards, holding her arms out in front of her to ward off another attack. "I don't know who you are," she managed, anger surging to overwhelm her fear, "But you leave me alone. I'm not going down without a fight. You just try, just try to hurt me! You'll be black and blue before you can say...before you can say anything! You leave me alone, got that? Leave me alone!"   
  
A strong hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder, holding her still, with a firm grip that prevented her from walking back any farther. She started to punch him, but then stopped, as she was suddenly hauled forward into a rough embrace. "Oh my god," her aggressor whispered, close to her face. "Oh my god, Elena, it really is you."   
  
The embrace tightened, and Elena squirmed, trying to get away, lashing out with hands and feet. Elena, it really is you? What did that mean? Who was this person? He sounded familiar...too familiar...it couldn't be, it wouldn't be, she wouldn't let herself believe for a moment that it was possible. Her fist caught him in the stomach, and he sagged backwards, releasing her. She could almost feel his gaze on her, as she scrabbled for purchase on any nearby object, to keep herself from falling backward with the force of her own blow. He caught her, and held her steady, but there was no commanding pressure in his grip.  
  
"Elena," he murmured, confusion mixed with the joy she'd previously heard in his voice, "What's wrong?"  
  
"What...? Leave me alone...let me go...I don't know you." Her heart was beating very quickly in her chest. Something was wrong. This whole encounter was ridiculous, she couldn't know this man, how could she? She'd made no friends in three years...ever since the fire. Everyone she cared about was dead. Was this some kind of stupid trick, some joke to make her hope, and regret? Angrily, she shook his hand off. "Who are you, anyway? What the hell do you mean, just grabbing me like that? You're some kind of criminal, aren't you?"  
  
When he spoke this time, the hurt in his tone prevailed. "You don't know me? Me? Elena, look at me!" He reached a hand under her chin, and tilted her face up towards him. Elena blew out an irritated breath.   
  
"I can't," she muttered bitterly. "I can't see." Tiring of the whole situation, Elena whirled around, but tripped on a root and flailed her arms wildly in the air to keep from falling. The man's arm caught her around her middle, and twirled her towards him, so that she was pinned again. They stood that way for a few moments, with Elena very conscious of the fact that she was breathing hard. What did he want? What if-  
  
"Elena," the voice murmured, much softer, much gentler, in a tone she knew all too well, "It's Reno. It's me. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
A million things exploded in Elena's head at once, completely clouding her mind so that she couldn't even respond to that totally unexpected and radical claim. He couldn't be Reno. He was Reno. She needed to get away. She needed to run to him. She couldn't see him! Almost screaming with confusion, she grasped his arm, and reached up a hand to touch his face. A strand of hair hung into his eyes, and she pushed it away. Even as she did so, she recognized the forelock, the unmistakable messy forelock of fiery red hair that she knew so well. She didn't have to see, now. She knew.  
  
"R-Reno..." she murmured. "You're alive."  
  
Throwing herself into his arms, Elena felt the comforting pressure of his arms around her, and knew he was real, and here, and alive...alive! But how could he be? "The ShinRa building," she exclaimed, frantically trying to make sense of an impossible situation. "The...the fire, President ShinRa, how-?"   
  
She felt Reno shrug under her grip. "I got out," he said, simply. Then, "Rude and I went looking for you. We couldn't find you anyway. Rufus ShinRa told us to come with him, but we couldn't, not without you...so he tried to leave without us. Only, Rude got in his way. Said he couldn't leave without you. Rufus knocked Rude out, and took off. The smoke was getting to me, and the flames were everywhere...and then...I don't remember what happened. I woke up, and I was on the pavement. That's all I know. We thought you were dead..."  
  
"I know," Elena said, taking a deep breath. "So did I, for a while." 


	3. Friendly Voices

Reno didn't ask how Elena had survived the fire, and she didn't volunteer the information. It was better that way, she thought. She didn't like to talk about it. What mattered was that they had survived, both of them. Reno had been silent for a few moments, and she could imagine an odd or slightly puzzled look on his face. "Your eyes," he said, reaching out a hand towards her. "Did that...did that happen in the fire?"   
  
Elena turned away from him, suddenly angry, although with whom she didn't know. "No. I don't know. Maybe. It just started yesterday. It doesn't matter. I'm fine." She noted the pity in his voice, and cursed silently to herself. God, she didn't want his pity! She didn't need anyone's pity! She so desperately wanted to see his face after all these years...and she couldn't. But... "I'll be fine," she said, with a sort of mental sigh. She was willing to believe that, for the present.  
  
Reno was silent again, for a while, so that she couldn't read his reaction to any of it. He'd never had a very expressive face, either, she thought, partially to console herself for not being able to read his expression. They'd trained them that way, at ShinRa. But he'd had a broad, cocky, frustratingly arrogant smile that she loved anyway. It had boosted her own self-esteem. She'd needed them, to keep her going, and to keep her confident. They'd taken her, the 'rookie' of the group, a confused little girl, and turned her into Elena, the Turk. And now? Now she'd lost it all, hadn't she? Was it all for nothing?  
  
No, she thought, no. Not for nothing. I couldn't even have survived this long on my own, if I hadn't been a Turk. I learned so many things...not all about fighting. I'm a different person now, than I was. What I wouldn't give to have it all back again...but even as she thought that, she realized that part of it was wrong. Wrong because she had been wrong, and she'd been a murderer, a killer for the wrong cause. But...hadn't she been happy there? And if one was wrong, wasn't one supposed to feel strongly that it was wrong? If she was happy, how wrong could it possibly have been?   
  
"Rude will be so blown away," Reno was saying, snapping Elena back to the present.   
  
"Rude? He's here...I mean, there...alive, too?" She grabbed out at Reno's arm. This was too much to hope for.   
  
"Yeah..." Reno gently started to lead her forward, although Elena couldn't be sure where they was going. "He's been with me all these years. Where've you been? Just...here?" His voice showed mild contempt for her choice of lifestyle. Elena stopped.   
  
"I've made a place, here." She accented the last word, a bit defiantly. "I thought everyone else was dead. What else did I have? Most of my possessions were gone, too." Why was she taking such offense? Had she really gotten that touchy? She didn't even know herself.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way," Reno replied, sounding a bit abashed, and confused. "I just meant...you should be somewhere better than this. Look at it!" Then he stopped. "Oh, I mean...you know what I mean. Come back with us. With me, I mean. To see Rude."  
  
"Of course!" She brightened at the prospect of seeing Rude again. Alive, and well...she hoped he was well. Better than she was, anyway. Reno seemed to be doing fine. His manner certainly implied that they were rather well off...but how could that be? None of them had had anything left after the fire. She turned to face him, still allowing him to guide her forward, hoping she wouldn't trip on anything. "Reno...why were all those people chasing you in there?"  
  
Reno swallowed. "Ah...well, I'm not the friendliest face around." Elena snorted. It was true, though. Many people would still recognize Reno, with his casual, fiery appearance. He was a well-known face, with a well-known name, and not well liked. She heard him sigh, and imagined him rubbing the back of his neck nervously, as he had always used to do. "Anyway, you'd better not be seen in my company, if you want to come back here." There was a bit of a plea in his voice, now. Begging her to stay here? Or not to?  
  
"I'm not surprised." Elena meant it teasingly, but it came out more dryly than anything else. She was angry with herself, now. What had happened to her? To them? Suddenly, she wasn't at all sure she wanted to see Rude. She didn't really want him to know what she'd become. Perhaps it would be better if she just locked herself away again...  
  
"Elena? Coming?" Reno tugged on her arm, and she nodded slowly, dumbly. He took her hand, and continued forward. They walked only a few strides before stopping again. "The car's here," Reno informed her, and Elena heard a small clink. She put out a hand, and met the shiny surface of what must be a buggy. A badly beaten up one, she noticed, running her fingers over the dents and cracks in the paint and metal. "A used car?" She asked. "Where'd you get the money?"  
  
"Stole it," Reno said, with a careless shrug in his voice.   
  
"Ah." Elena bit her lip. Yes, he would have stolen it...none of them had any money. Couldn't he have tried to get an honest job, monster hunting, or something? But then, no one would trust an ex-Turk, would they? She herself hadn't really tried to get a job...she'd been too afraid of the world. She lived on what little she'd had in her pockets, and doing the odd errands for sympathetics. Maybe that's why they'd been chasing Reno, though. Maybe he'd stolen from this apartment before, right under her nose. Maybe he'd stolen from her. There had been some things going missing of late.  
  
Reno handed her in to the passenger seat of the buggy, and slammed the door, seating himself at the wheel, and hitting the gas. They surged forward abruptly, causing Elena to lurch forward in her seat, and then slam backwards again. "Sorry," Reno muttered, as the car subsided into a relatively steady pace. "It runs all right, but that's really all that can be said about it. It's not a great car."   
  
"What color?" Asked Elena, for the sake of making conversation.   
  
"Oh." Reno sounded confused again. "Yeah...I forgot. It's...well, it's green. Not my favorite color. But it runs all right, like I said."  
  
Elena fidgeted with her sleeve. "I like green."  
  
"Yeah," Reno replied. "I know."  
  
They drove on in silence for some time. Reno seemed very thoughtful when he finally stopped the buggy, and helped Elena out of the car. She didn't know where they were, or how they'd gotten here. "Help?" She asked Reno, nudging his arm. He sighed, and she began to wonder if maybe she was a burden to him, now that she couldn't see for herself.   
  
"It's a bit run-down. We're kind of on the outskirts of town...no one really knows who used to live in this place, before us. It's got all kinds of old legends surrounding it, but none of 'em have any proof. It's not pretty, but it works for our purposes. Come on." He took her by the hand again, commenting, "It's right near the road, so we have to keep ourselves inside, most of the time. The car's so beat up, everyone assumes it's just an antique that doesn't run anymore. Nobody really suspects that we live here, I think. Can't last forever, though. We're hoping to move out, as soon as we can, find somewhere safer. And now that we've found you, that seems all the more necessary."  
  
Then they were at what Elena supposed to be the door, by the creaking sound she heard. "Hello?" Reno called. "Oi, Rude! Get out, someone I want you to meet." Elena heard the pleased note in his voice. Yes, she thought, he's going to enjoy introducing us. I bet Rude hasn't smiled since the fire. That would be like him. He never was very emotional before...but that must have hit him hard. It hit us all hard.  
  
She heard the sound of footsteps, not at all rushed, on a wooden floor, and then a sharp intake of breath. Reno chuckled. "Look who I picked up, Rude."  
  
"...Elena?" 


End file.
